Who Are You, Ghost Boy?
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: The new girl has met Danny and the Ghost Kid. And she's fairly sure they're the same person. She's very determined to find out the truth. How much will she find out? Will it be more than she wants to hear? DannyxOC
1. Danny

**Sorry. This is another one of those stories that just hit me in the middle of the night and I had to write it down. And sadly, Tis another story that I am in. *sigh***

I sighed as I walked down the hall at my new high school to find my locker. Everyone stared at me like a shiny new toy, except one boy across the hall. He kept glancing from me to the other boy he was talking to. He had jet black hair and sky blue eyes. He was beautiful. Then his friend pushed him forward and he started to walk toward me.

I watched him as he got closer, as did everyone else within a five foot radius. I freaked out and turned to my locker, hoping he would leave while I messed with the combination lock. He didn't. Instead, he leaned up against the locker next to mine. I looked up at him and he grinned,

"Hi! My name's Danny Fenton. What's your's?" I frowned. Why was this guy so pushy? I know I'm not that pretty. I sighed,

"Hey Danny. My name's Krysten." I pulled my books for the next two classes out of my locker. I walked away, but Danny kept up with me, even though he was walking backwards,

"D-do you need help finding your classes?" I rolled my eyes and plaster on the sweetest fake smile I could manage,

"No thanks. I'm sure I can handle it on my own." I immediately wiped the smile off my face and walked off, leaving Danny to stare at me like an idiot.

The rest of the day was fairly normal after that. I went to my classes, answered the questions as best as I could, and there wasn't a single sighting of Danny for the rest of the day. When I headed home from school, now that's when the trouble started.

I was jogging through the park when my chest tightened up. And my breathing got shallow. Great. Another asthma attack. I started digging through my backpack for my inhaler. I couldn't find it. I started to panic which only made the attack worse. Finally, it became too much for my lungs to handle. My eyes rolled back into my head and I passed out. But not before seeing a pair of glowing green eyes watching me from a bush.

**Interesting. I'm not interested in Danny? Since when?! Oh well. I'll just have to fix that now won't I? *sigh* There might be some lines from the Twilight books in here, but just imagine how awesome that would be! *sneak preview time***

I stared at Danny. I had finally figured it out,

"I-I know what you are." He frowned,

"Say it..Out loud...Say it!" I shuddered,

"A ghost." Danny grinned,

"Are you afraid?" I shook my head.

"You really shouldn't've said that." My eyes widened.

**And que the ghostly wail and I die hahahahahaha. but seriously. I think I might put that scene in the story. Just cuz I'm goofy.**


	2. The Ghost Boy

**Whoo! Next chapter. thnx to Spring Break I've gotten to update more *happy dance***

When I came to, I looked down, expecting to see grass, concrete or even a hospital bed, but instead, I saw buildings flying past me at alarming speeds. Or was I flying past them? I looked up, and stared straight into the green eyes I had seen earlier. They belonged to a boy about my age, with snow-white hair. The flying boy looked down at me and grinned,

"You're alive!!" I knew that voice...

"Danny?!" The boy frowned and shook his head,

"No? I'm just the Ghost Kid...Um, is there anywhere you want me to drop you off?" My eyes narrowed and I shook my head. "Ghost Kid" nodded and changed the direction he was flying in. I frowned at him and looked deeper into his eyes.

"What?" I shook my head,

"Nothing...Are you sure you're not Danny?" His face became the face of someone who had just been caught robbing a bank or something, but then he composed himself...badly. He cleared his throat and brought me back to reality,

"Of course I'm sure, now will you just drop it?" I sighed. I was too weak to argue at the moment, so I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.** (much better ;P)**

I woke up again when he set me down on the sidewalk in front of a large building with what looked like a spaceship on top. I was still crashed when he sat me down, so I only had enough energy to say one more thing,

"I _will_ find out who you are." He smiled, shook his head, and flew off. I almost passed out again when I heard someone walk up and kneel down next to me. Danny. For someone who had found someone laying unconcious on his sidewalk, he sure sounded calm,

"Krysten? You okay?" And then, he picked me up and carried me inside.

*************

When I woke up, it was dark outside the window, so I must've slept through the rest of the day. Then, I realized, I was wearing one of Danny's shirts and a pair of shorts. _Oh God I hope he didn't dress me._ I also realized, I was sleeping on a bed with purple bed sheets, that I was sure weren't mine. I was just inches away from falling off the bed, and my hand was hanging over the side, makin me very uncomfortable. When I tried to pulled my hand back up onto the bed, it bumped into someone else's hand. Someone who was sleeping on the floor, because I had taken their bed. I warily peeked over the edge of the bed and saw...DANNY!?!?!?!?!?! _Did he fall asleep holding my hand? Or was it just there?! Please let it just have been there._ I would have snuck out the window, but I was too tired to move, so I just shrugged and went back to sleep. This was better than being in the apartment alone.

**Okay lets make a quick recap of our information so far. 1.)Danny is never in the same place as the so called "Ghost Kid" at the same time. 2.)Danny could have very well seen Krysten in just her underwear hours before. 3.) Danny popped up out of now where right after the Ghost Boy left. 4.) Krysten lives in an apartment all by herself. What could this all mean???? Well, I'm pretty sure you guys know so I won't say anything. lol Also. Here's another Twilighty thing I came up with on the spot just as I was typing this. Just humor me.**

I put on the big clunky suit and walked up to the ghost portal. I looked at Danny,

"Where exactly are we going?" He laughed and took my hand,

"Me and a few friends are going to play baseball, and you are gong to watch." Then, he "went ghost" and we walked into the ghost realm.

I flew along beside him until we came to this huge floating rock that was covered in grass and a set of bleachers, and right in the middle was a group of ghosts. Danny pointed at each of them and said each of their names,

"That's Skulker, the big scary guy. The girl with the guitar, that's Ember. She's an endless vortex of PMS, I wouldn't mess with her if I were you. The two little kids, are Boxed Lunch and Youngblood. The fat guy that looks like a werehouse worker, thats the Box Ghost. He's not much of a ghost really. He's just kinda there. The tall guy, with the goatee, that's Vlad Masters, he's a friend of my mom's though she doesn't really know he's a ghost. And the guy with the motorcycle, that's Johnny 13. He's a real creep. Stay away from him. And then there's me, " he pointed at himself, "the crazy little ghost kid that nobody but the crazy human girl likes." he laughed and messed with my hair. I frowned,

"If they don't like you, then why do you play baseball with them." Danny shrugged,

"It's a monthly thing. A quick truce for the nine innings and then we all haul ass out of here before everyone tries to kill each other." He laughed until he saw my expression,

"Hey I won't let anything happen. These guys are all scared of me. It may not look like it, but I'm quite fearsome." I rolled my eyes and laughed,

"Oh, yes. You're very scary! Just go play ball weirdo." He mock saluted me and then flew off to play some baseball with the other ghosts.

**That was very...odd. That one probably won't make it into the story, but it was fun to write and that's all that matters.**


	3. That's Not What Happened!

**Whoo. Next chapter. I think You're gong to like it.**

A few hours later, I was woken up by Danny's mom, who was standing in the doorway shrieking profanities. _Great. I know what this looks like. _Then, his dad walked in and looked from me, on the bed, to Danny, who was still on the floor. Mr. Fenton cleared his throat,

"Danny? Why is there a girl in your bed?...wearing your clothes?" Danny stood up and looked from me to his parents,

"Because...because I'm a bad boy, Dad!" I shrieked and tackled Danny,

"Shut up Danny!" I stood up and looked at his parents, "It's not like that Mr. Fenton. I had an asthma attack in front of your house and Danny found me and brought me inside." His mom stepped forward,

"That still doesn't explain why you're wearing his clothes!" I frowned and looked at Danny,

I would actually like to know that myself, Mrs. Fenton." We all glared at Danny. Then, his sister walked in,

"I can explain that. When Danny brought Krysten in, her clothes were really dirty and gross from being on the sidewalk so I offered to change her clothes for her because she was still unconcious." Then, she walked out the door, but I could have sworn I saw her wink at Danny before she left. Mrs. Fenton frowned but accepted the excuse. She turned to me,

"Do you have anyone to call to get a ride? Your mother or father?" I frowned and stormed out the door. I thought no one had followed me once I reached the park, until someone grabbed my arm from behind. Danny. He frowned,

"What was that all about?!" I pulled my arm free.

"Do you really care?!"

"Yeah, I do!" I took a step back. Some jocks walked past and started laughing. _Aw jeez, I'm still wearing his clothes. _He cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes,

"If you must know, I live by myself, okay?! My parents moved me to this stupid town and then they ditched me! Is that what you wanted to hear?! That my life sucks and that you and that Ghost Kid are the only ones who actually give a damn about what happens to me?!" He looked at me and then took my hand,

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." I wrenched my hand out of his and glared at him.

"That's right. You don't." My voice cracked but I didn't care. I turned around and walked away from the only guy that ever actually cared.

**Aw, Poor Krysten. And poor Danny. *sigh* hopefully they'll get back together soon. or maybe the Ghost Kid will be there to comfort her. *shrugs* maybe both boys will be, who nows?**


	4. Is That Short For Danny Phantom?

**Okay for this chapter I figured that if Danny got to see Krysten naked, we might as well let "Ghost Kid" in on it too.**

I walked back to my apartment and opened my door. As soon as I walked in, my big, dopey dog, Jasper, pounced on me and almost knocked me to the floor. I pushed him out of my way and walked to my room. I slipped out of Danny's clothes and just left them on the floor and went hunting through my dresser for something to wear. I found an old pair of sweats and one of my dad's old button-up shirts and put them on. Then, I thought I saw something move in the corner of my room. I turned around,

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I walked slowly across the room and grabbed my baseball bat,

"Hello?!" I was about to call my dog to see if it was him when I saw a pair of green eyes watching me from the closet.

"Ghost Kid!!!" I dropped the bat and ran over to the closet. I pulled it open and the boy fell out of the closet and onto my floor. He stood up and looked at me. Then, I really started to freak out,

"How long were you in there?!" He looked at his feet,

"Not long." I picked up the bat again and held it over my head,

"How long?! And what did you see?!" He grinned,

"Okay, okay. I was here the whole time, but I closed my eyes when you took my-I mean your clothes off I promise." I shrieked and swung the bat at him. For a moment, he was invisible and it went right through him, and hit me on the back swing,

"OW," I dropped to the floor, holding my knee. Ghost Boy picked me up and sat me on my bed, "Why did you do that?!!" He frowned at me,

"Well you should know better than to try to hit a ghost with heavy objects. First off, because most of the time it will just go through, and secondly if it doesn't it hurts!" I stared at him for a minute and then started laughing. He looked at my face, started laughing and then fell to the floor,

"Why are you laughing?!" I giggled at him for being so stupid,

"Because I was trying to hurt you dummy!" He stopped laughing and looked at me,

"Why?" I stood up and jabbed my finger into his chest,

"Oh I don't know maybe because you use your ghost powers to be a peeping tom?" He grabbed my hand and lowered it away from him,

"I promise you I closed my eyes," I frowned at him, "I promise!" I rolled my eyes and started picking stuff up off the floor,

"Whatever," I paused when I got around to Danny's clothes, but shrugged and put them into my pajama drawer. The ghost boy frowned at me. I looked at him, confused,

"What?" He landed on my bed, jumped off, walked up to me, and pointed at the drawer I had put the clothes in,

"You're not going to give those back to him?" I narrowed my eyes at him,

"How do you know those clothes belong to someone else?" He froze,

"I..uh...know the Fenton kid and that just looks kinda like the clothes he wears?" I grinned,

"Uh huh. Sure. When are you going to tell me who you really are?" The boy frowned and sat on my bed. I walked up and sat down next to him,

"I get really tired of calling you "the Ghost Kid". I'm sure you have a real name besides that. Don't you?" He bit his lip and sighed,

"Fine, my name is Dan Phantom." I smirked at him,

"And is that short for _Danny _Phantom?" He glared at me,

"Maybe. And so what if I have the same name as the Fenton kid? It doesn't mean we're the same person." I sighed and flopped backwards onto my bed,

"Just another piece to solving the puzzle." "Dan" edged closer and looked down at me,

"What puzzle?"

"The puzzle of who you are, _Danny." _He laid down next to me and looked up at the ceiling,

"I don't really see the point of trying to figure out puzzles. You figure them out and then...what? You have nothing else to do with that answer, or the question. So what is the point?" I smiled and looked at him,

"Sometimes...Knowing the answer makes things easier. Even if once you're finished, and not much more can be done with it, it just makes life easier, so that next time you're hit with that question, you'll always have an answer." He looked back at me. I smiled and edged a little closer,

"And if you give me my answer, I'll know and I can stop worrying about it and maybe, knowing the answer will keep me from getting hurt." He frowned and took my hand. This time, I didn't mind,

"Why would you get hurt by not knowing?" I sighed, and kept my eyes on his hand while I answered this question,

"Because, what if I took confidence in one of you, and then, you turned out to be the same person? What if I told you how I felt about Danny, and he was you? Then, he would know, and there'd be no point in having confidence in you anymore. If I told you things I couldn't even tell to Danny, and you were the same person, he would know even if I didn't want him to know." He nodded and used his finger to tilt my face back up to look at him,

"I would love to give you your answer but I can't, not right now. If someone found out that, you knew who I really was, they might come after you, to get to me. And you know I wouldn't be able to stay away. You understand that right?" I nodded and he smiled,

"Well I got to go." He got up off the bed and walked towards the window. I sat up and grabbed his arm,

"Please stay. Please?" He looked uneasily from me to the window. Then, he laid back down on the bed, and I curled up under his arm.

"Good night, Danny." He smiled at me,

"Night Krysten." I smiled at him and went to sleep. Yet another piece of the puzzle.

**OH...MY...GAWD. That chapter was AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! I personally loved it. Krysten is ever closer to the answer she's looking for and I got my Twilight cameo in. *grin* oh yeah I'm goooood.**


	5. Good Morning

**Sorry for this chapter, I just had to put my Danny Phantom ringtone in here lol.**

The next morning I was woken up by a phone on my nightstand, and it was playing the oddest ringtone I had ever heard.

_(He's a Phantom)  
Yo Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen  
When his parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen  
(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)_

When it didn't quite work his folks, they just quit  
But then Danny took a look inside of it  
There was a great big flash everything just changed  
His molecules got all rearranged!  
(Phantom, Phantom)

When he first woke up  
He realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes  
He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly!  
He was much more unique than the other guys!

It was then that he knew what he had to do  
He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through  
He's here to fight for me and you!

(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)  
Gonna catch them all cuz he's Danny Phantom. 

_Weirdest ringtone ever. _I picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. _Jazz? Who's Jazz?_ By now the phone had shut off and whoever had called just now was probably leaving a voice mail. I opened the phone and it said there was one voice message. I sighed and pressed play._ Who would call a ghost at six o'clock in the morning on Saturday?_ I waited for the message to start and when it did I instantly recognized the shrill voice that had called as Danny _Fenton's_ sister. She sounded pretty distressed too.

_Danny?! Where are you?! I can't cover for you all day! You had better have a good reason for not being here, and it'd better not be that girl again, because she is not a good enough reason for me to lie for you Danny! You'd better call me back and tell me where you are or I'm going after Sam and Tucker next!_

Then Danny walked up behind me and took the phone,

"Sorry about her. She doesn't really like lying to Mom and Da-" He froze and stared at me. And then I got it. And I was really proud of myself for being right. So much so that I started jumping up and down, and caused Danny to stare at me,

"I knew it! I knew you were Danny Fenton, I knew it!!" ,and then Danny grabbed the tops of my arms and kept me from jumping any more,

"Yes! Okay you were right, but quit jumping. You might wake the neighbors. And I don't think they would take it very well that their friendly neighborhood Ghost Kid spent the night in a girls apartment while her parents are away. Now come on, lets get you some breakfast." I shrugged,

"Why don't you change back into your human "form" and eat? You could change into the clothes that you gave me yesterday." Danny shrugged and walked out of the room while I dug through the fridge for some food. Nothing but ice cream and cheese. When Danny came back into the room sporting his normal black hair and blue eyes, I looked at him and laughed,

"How objective are you to eating ice cream for breakfast?" he shrugged,

"What ever you have, I don't mind, or maybe we could go to Nasty Burger and get something there." I looked at him,

"I didn't know Nasty Burger was open this early." He walked toward me and took my hand,

"They don't but I need to stop by my house and stop Jazz from destroying Sam and Tucker because they don't know where I am." I followed him out the door,

"Who's Sam and Tucker?" Danny shrugged,

"Well, Tucker's the guy I was hanging out with yesterday, he's my computer geek, well at least thats what he calls it. And Sam, she's our friend, she helps with the ghost hunting thing too. She's mostly the look out but some times she's part of the "task-force", which is me." I nodded,

"And they don't know that I know that you're a ghost." He nodded,

"Tucker does, he kind of called me in the middle of the night for no other reason than to see if I needed a computer geek at the moment. And then he probably told Sam, so..." I laughed and pulled the cell phone that had rung earlier out of the front pocket of Danny's shirt,

"What's up with the ringtone? Now that we're on the subject of calling people." He took the phone out of my hand and played the ringtone again,

"This one? Tucker made it up one time on his computer. As far as he tell's me, he made it for me as my theme song. I told him I didn't need one but he made it anyway." I laughed and took Danny's hand again, by now we were walking down the street and people from our school were watching us. I glanced at Danny,

"What are they staring at?" Danny looked at me and then at a group of girls that were standing on the other side of the road, still looking at us,

"Well wouldn't you stare too, if the least popular kid in school was hanging out with the new girl? And especially at six o'clock in the morning. I bet they're all thinking I spent the night at your house." I shrugged._ Whatever. If they want to think I'm a slut go right ahead. _And finally we reached Danny's house. I looked from him to the door,

"Should I go in with you or what?" He shook his head,

"No I'll have to climb up to my window anyways. Stay in that alley over there and I'll be right back." I nodded and hid behind a dumpster. Ten minutes later, I was really starting to get bored, and someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and jumped,

"Danny don't do that! I'm just getting used to the idea of ghosts you can't just pop up out of nowhere like that!" He laughed and took my hand,

"You weren't that scared when "Dan Phantom" was flying with you over town." I rolled my eyes,

"That's because I was half awake and I thought he was you." Danny laughed and we started walking back up to Nasty Burger.

**Awesome chapter in my opinion, just awesome. And yes people I do have a Danny Phantom ringtone.**


	6. Tucker's Blog

**Yay! I got another chapter done. and yes yes you must love it and read it and mass produce it!!!! oh wait wrong movie NEVER MIND!!! teehee**

We walked up to Nasty Burger and Tucker and the girl who could only be Sam were standigng outside, aparently waiting for us. When Sam saw Danny, she ran forward and tackled Dann'y and started beating him to a pulp,

"How could you tell her?! Her of all people! The new girl?!?!?!?! We don't know if we can trust her!!!...." I walked up and stood next to Tucker,

"Are they always like this? Because if they are, I don't see how Danny doesn't have any bruises." Tucker looked at me and laughed,

"You didn't see the bruises? I thought that maybe since Danny spent the night at your place.." Danny shouted over Sam's angry shrieks,

"Shut up Tucker! I told you it wasn't like that!" Tucker rolled his eyes,

"Of course it's not Danny," he turned to me, "Smile Krysten, you're going on my blog!" Then he snapped a candid picture of me on his PDA. I looked at the picture before he pulled it off the screen,

"And what exactly am I going on the blog for?" He grinned and pulled up a black and purple website that said "DANNY PHANTOM : Ghost Watch" across the top, and the most recent article had the picture of me and five paragraphs about who knows what,

"Danny Phantom now has a girlfriend and soon the whole world will know about it." Danny jumped up and ran over to us,

"You can't have that up there! They already saw her with me! If they think the "Ghost Kid" is dating her too...well, they'll start calling her a slut and a whore!" Tucker looked down at the screen and bit his lip,

"I think its a bit late for that." I snatched the PDA from his hand and there were already 497 comments on that article. I pulled those up and people were saying things like, "I just saw her with that Danny Fenton kid, why can't she just leave the poor boys alone." "What a slut, why doesn't she just pick one and give the other to me?" "What a bitch jerking those boys around like that." "I would like to see a throwdown between Fenton and Phantom, whoever wins gets the chick." Only one was standing in my favor "Will you guys just shut up?! I'm sure she's just as upset about this as you all are. This girl is probably having a tough time right now and the only reason she's going with both of them is probably because she doesn't know how to choose between such fine boys!" Tears filled my eyes. I bit my lip and gave the PDA back to Tucker. Danny walked up next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I could vaguely hear him mumbling to Tucker,

"Nice going bozo." Tucker shrugged,

"Sorry." We walked into Nasty Burger and immediately the restaurant fell silent. Girls glared at me and guys grinned at Danny. He just rolled his eyes and pulled me down into a booth next to him. A waitress walked up to our table and looked at Sam,

"What would you like?" Sam looked glumly at me,

"The Nasty Salad." the waitress looked at Tucker,

"And you?" He sighed and worked over his PDA silently,

"I'll have the Burrito El Nasty," she turned to Danny,

"You?" Danny frowned at her and everyone else in the restaurant,

"I'll have the the Chocolate Nasty Shake." the waitress turned to walk away, but Danny cleared his throat,

"Um, my girlfriend didn't order yet." The waitress looked at me like dog crap on the bottom of a shoe,

"I know," and then she walked back into the kitchen. Danny clenched his fist o top of the table and scanned the room. As he looked at people, their gazes quickly returned to their food. He grinned at me,

"Sorry about that. You can have my shake." I looked up at him and shook my head, because that's all I was capable to do without crying. He put his hand over my mouth,

"Don't worry about it. I can eat later." I smiled sadly back at him and kept my gaze focus on the odd designs on the table.

**Aw poor Krysten *sniff* no one likes her now, just Danny, Sam, and Tucker, the stupid head.**


End file.
